Accidentally Insane
by RHrJamJavaJunkiePrincess2010
Summary: What kind of craziness will happen when Hannah and Lola babysit a celeb's kids? Read to find out, my first Hannahfic! It's really funny! Don't click on the scroll down thing for chapter choice! You have been warned! lol, PLEASE R&R!
1. Prolouge

What will happen when Hannah and Lola babysit for a celeb's kids? I won't reveal who at first, you'll find out! I need ideas in what exactly is to happen, so tell me if you have any ideas once I reveal who the celeb is! I hope you enjoy, this is my first ever Hannah-fic!

"THE HANNAH PHONE!" Lilly yelled.

"I know Lilly, I hear it! And this time, please to eavesdrop on the conversation, I promise I'll tell you all about it" Miley said, grinning. Lilly rolled her eyes but consented. It amused Miley when Lilly got so excited over celebrities, most of which were some of her closest friends, besides Lilly and Oliver, of course. She picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is Hannah Montana," She answered. It must have been someone really big, because even Miley had to take a deep breath and seemingly restrain herself from screaming before she began to talk normally.

"Oh hi! I'm really good, your last movie was fantastic, I loved it so much! So anyway, what's up?" Miley said in a rush.

"It's a movie star? Which movie star, which one? Is it Ashton? Is it J-Lo? Li-Lo? Gosh, who is it, who is it, who is it?" Lilly thought excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Yeah, sure, no problem, I'd love to! How've they been doing lately?" Miley asked, a big grin on her face. She slowly backed away from Lilly, who was edging closer. Lilly would re-define freaking out if she found out who was on the phone. "That's great, it's no trouble at all, thank you so much, and I'll see you Saturday!" Miley closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she hung up the phone.

"WHO WAS IT ALREADY!" Lilly screamed.

"Uh, Lilly?" Miley said, the insane grin still on her face, "How do you feel about babysitting?"

"Wait, let me get this straight," Lilly said, "We would be babysitting a _movie star's_ kid?"

"Kids," Miley corrected, "And they're really sweet. D'you want to come? We'd be going as Hannah and Lola"

"Tch, YEAH!" Lilly exclaimed, "But, who are we babysitting for?"

"You'll see," Miley said with a wink.

Please review! I'm okay with flames, but I really want some positive reviews if I'm to continue! Yes, I do know who the celeb is, I've already got the first three chapters planned. It's revealed at the end of the next chapter.


	2. Famous Little Secret

It was five-thirty on Saturday evening. Miley came downstairs dressed as Hannah Montana. She had on a sky-blue strapless top with white capris. When she got down to the kitchen, she grabbed her denim jacket from the coat closet and put it on. Robbie was cutting up a watermelon for a fruit bowl he was making for Hannah's dressing room the following evening.

"You look pretty dressed up," He commented when he saw Miley. "Why are you wearing your Hannah wig? I thought you and Lilly were babysitting tonight?"

"We are," Miley confirmed, "But we're babysitting for someone famous. I don't want Lilly to know just yet, but we're babysitting for—" she was cut off when Lilly barged through the door dressed as Lola. She dressed surprisingly normal for Lola, wearing a sleeveless white collared shirt with a golden sparkle skirt with striped pale and dark blue jeans underneath. She was wearing a red boa that clashed badly with her purple hair.

"Oh my gosh Miley, I have got to know who it is! I'm going to scream if I don't find out who it is soon! I'm going to be really mad if it's just Mrs. Austin from down the street and her triplets. Last time one of them gave me a total of eleven wet-willies!" Lilly/Lola said in one breath.

"Trust me on this one Lola," Miley said. She turned to her dad, "Dad, can you drive us? We're supposed to be there at six."

"No problem darlin'," Robbie answered. "But you know, I'm gonna need an address or at least a name."

"Go on, Miley, tell him!" Lilly said excitedly. Miley grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from the counter. She quickly wrote down the name, then tore the paper to shreds and threw the pieces down the garbage disposal. Robbie smiled and looked at Lilly.

"Boy, are you in for a surprise!" He said. "Come on, let's go, we definitely don't want to be late!"

"Yes! Yes! We're going! Thank you! The faster we go, the sooner I find out who it is! Let's go let's go let's go!" Lilly was jumping up and down.

"Lola, is there anything that needs to be done before we go?" Miley said with her eyebrows raised.

"Uh, excuse me," Lilly said, running off to the next room. Miley laughed. A few minutes later, Lilly came back and the three of them got in the car.

Lilly had her face pressed against the window the entire time, trying to figure out which house they might be stopping at. The had driven for a good total of fifteen minutes before they entered an upscale beachfront neighborhood that was famous for the many celebrities that either lived there or had summer homes there. The house that Hannah pretended she lived at for the tabloids and her celeb friends was actually in this neighborhood as well.

"Okay, now I KNOW it's someone really big," Lola said, "Hannah, can you PLEASE tell me who it is? I think I'll have a heart attack if I don't know soon. Is it Brad and Angelina? Is it Elvis's daughter? I think she has kids. Does she have kids? Is it that house? Or that house? Or that house? Does JoJo have little siblings? Is it…"

"LILLY!" Miley said, laughing. "We'll know in just a minute."

"All right girls, we're here!" Robbie announced, pulling the car to a stop.

"Oh my God, we're here," Lilly shouted. They both got out of the car, ready to officially be Hannah and Lola.

"Come on Lola, let's go, this is no time to get nervous," Hannah said, although she herself was shaking a little bit. They rang the doorbell.

"Oh shoot, I forgot my bag. I'll be right back," Hannah ran back to the car as quickly as she could, but the yard was long.

Lola stared at her feet and rocked back and forth as she waited for Hannah to get back. Suddenly, she heard the door open and looked into the face of…

DUH DUH DUH! CLIFFHANGER! I want to hear honest guesses of who it is, and thank you SO MUCH for the reviews!


	3. Oh Johnny

Hi! Thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews! I hope y'all've noticed, but all of my chapters and the titles are either songs or based off of songs, just like Hannah Montana episodes. The title is based off of "Accidentally In Love" and chapter two was based off of "Dirty Little Secret". This one is just a title. It's the title of the song that's playing in "Narnia" when they're playing hide-and-seek. Well, read and enjoy! Please review, once again!

Lilly heard the door open and looked into the face of Johnny Depp.

"There's no way," Lilly thought to herself, "There's no way! I'm at the wrong house, that's it! It was just the wrong house. Oh my God! He's so totally hotter in person!"

Lilly seemed to have frozen. Her mouth was moving up and down like a fish out of water. Her eyes were wide open. She was some how extremely excited and embarrassed at the same time.

"I…um…house…wrong…uh…bye!" She screamed and ran back to the car. Miley caught her about half way.

"Whoa there! What's wrong?" Miley said, grabbing Lilly by the arms.

"We are totally at the wrong house, this is JOHNNY DEPP'S HOUSE!" Lilly said, still freaking out.

"No…we're at the right house. We're babysitting his two kids. Come one, let's please try not to freak out again!" Miley said, and she began steering Lilly towards the house once again. The door had closed, so Miley rang the doorbell (again).

Johnny opened the door (again) with a confused look on his face. He relaxed a little when he saw Hannah.

"Hi!" Hannah said. She was holding her friend who seemed a little over-excited. "Look, I'm really sorry about Lola. Is it okay if she baby-sits with me?" Lola giggled shrilly like she did when she met Taylor Kingston(I think that's it).

"Oh, no, it's no problem. Come on in," he said, definitely looking more relaxed. Hannah and Lola walked inside, Hannah still slightly supporting Lola from her shock.

They entered the front room which was apparently the living room. It was nice and spacious, with a flat screen TV and a DVD/VCR. On the wall there was a bookshelf with literally about a hundred DVDs.

"So," Johnny said, rubbing his hands together, "Here's the deal. Vanessa and I are going to the world premier of one of Nicolas Cage's new movies. We'll be home at about midnight. The kids have not had dinner yet, but there's macaroni and cheese on the stove for them. It's the weekend, so Jack can stay up until nine and Lily-Rose ten, so please try to make sure they're at least in bed by then. They're probably going to want to watch a movie. Anything on the bottom three shelves is fine(there were five shelves in total). And pretty much any TV is fine. I'll take you upstairs so Lola can meet the kids. Lily-Rose is really excited about seeing you again Hannah."

"Really?" Hannah said, "That's great!" Johnny grinned, flashing a bit of gold in doing so.

"Come on," he said, and proceeded up the stairs. Lola covered her mouth and did a silent scream. Hannah laughed.

"If 'Lola' can learn to control herself, this is going to be a piece of cake," Hannah thought to herself, smiling.

What'd y'all think? This was probably the hardest chapter for me to write so far. I've never had the pleasure of meeting Johnny Depp, but I think I've made it clear that Lilly's got a pretty huge crush on him, unlike me. I swear I don't, but he's my favorite actor. I got the idea for this story when I was reading the article on him in Newsweek the other night when I was babysitting. I was like, "Hm, who would babysit his kids? A celeb, of course. What about Hannah Montana?" Anyway, please tell me what you think! I'm totally open to ideas and suggestions! I hope no one was disappointed by the surprise.


	4. On an Evening in Johnny's House

Hi! Thank you so much to all of my reviews, once again. The previous chapter and this chapter were probably the two hardest to write, just because I had to write a part for Johnny Depp, who exists in real life. I can sort of invent characters for Lily-Rose and Jack. Right now's as good a time as any for a disclaimer. I DO NOT OWN HANNAH MONTANA OR THE CHARACTERS IN HANNAH MONTANA! If I did, I would belong to Disney and would probably have a lot of money. I DO NOT OWN JOHNNY DEPP OR HIS WIFE OR HIS KIDS! I do sort of kind of not really own the personalities that I invented for his kids. So there. Please read and enjoy!

When Hannah and Lola reached the top of the stairs, they followed Johnny down the hall, then turned right. At the end of the hallway, there was a door with a paper sign on it. There were two phrases, one in French and one in English. In between the phrases there were two flowers, a lily and a rose, tied together with a pink ribbon. On top was the phrase, "Bienvenue à la chambre de Lily-Rose!" On the bottom was the phrase, "Welcome to Lily-Rose's Room!" It was clear that the seven-year-old had made the sign herself.

"Lily-Rose?" Johnny said as he knocked on the door.

"Yeah, Daddy?" said a melodic voice.

"Hannah's here," Johnny said with a grin. There was an audible gasp from inside and the door swung open. A young girl was standing in the doorway. She had clearly inherited her father's looks. She was about four feet tall, and the perfect weight for her age. She had slightly tanned skin and eyes the color of Godiva's dark chocolate. Her hair was the darkest brown and went down a little past the shoulders. It was messy with a slight wave to it. Her eyes were almost as wide as Lola's were at the time (if that was possible).

"Hi Hannah!" she said excitedly, "I've gotten the deluxe edition of your CD since you babysat last, can you sign it?"

"No problem!" Hannah said. She let the young girl drag her over to her bed site table. The room looked like a mini rose garden. The wallpaper was pale green with pink roses, as was her bedspread. Half of her pillows were pale green and the other half were the same shade of pink as the roses. All of the furniture was made of white wicker. Johnny entered the room while Hannah signed the CD, followed by Lola, who had still yet to get over the shock of being in Johnny Depp's house and standing right next to him.

"Hey, Lily-Rose?" Johnny called over from the other side of the room; "You've got two babysitters tonight. This is Hannah's friend…uh…I don't think I got your last name…"

"It's Luftnagle," Lola said. She was still smiling like crazy, but Hannah thought that the smile was probably the best alternative to screaming.

"Well, Miss Lola, as I'm sure you already know, this is my daughter, Lily-Rose," Johnny replied, gently pushing Lily-Rose forward a little. She waited a moment, but then stuck out her hand to be shaken. Lola shook it gently.

"Lily is such a cool name!" Lola said excitedly, "It's my—" she broke off, taking a warning glance from Hannah. "My cousin's name. Yeah. My cousin's. Hannah and I are best friends."

"That's cool," Lily-Rose said, still a little unsure of her second babysitter. Then she brightened like most young children do when they have a sudden idea. "Do you want to meet my mommy and brother Miss Lola? And you too Hannah, definitely!" The two teenagers let Lily-Rose drag them down the hall into what was clearly the master bedroom suite.

Johnny's wife, Vanessa, was accessorizing a long black evening gown in their room while Lily-Rose's little four-year-old brother, Jack, was bouncing on the bed. Vanessa looked in the mirror in front of her and saw the reflection of Hannah, Lola, and Lily-Rose in the door. She smiled.

"Ah, salut Hannah! Qui est votre amie? ( Hey Hannah! Who's your friend?)" She said brightly in French.

"Bon soire Madame Paradis. Elle est m'amie Lola Luftnagle (Good evening Ms. Paradis. She's my friend Lola Luftnagle," Hannah responded, also in French, just to be polite.

"It's Vanessa, Hannah," Vanessa replied in English with a laugh. "And your French has improved, congrats!"

"Thanks! Anyway, Lola's babysitting too, is it fine with you?" Hannah said. Vanessa tossed her hair back, put on some sunglasses and slung a small black purse with a long gold strap on her shoulder, clearly ready. She picked Jack up and bounced him a little bit.

"Well, she's clearly been let into the house, so she's not a villain or a stalker. She apparently has the capacity to stand in a room with my husband and not faint or die, so there's no problem," She said, laughing again. "It's nice to meet you, Lola." They shook hands.

"Nice to meet you too," Lola said, examining Vanessa's dress. "I really like those boots and matching purse, they accent the style of the dress perfectly."

"Well, thank you," Vanessa said, putting a squirming Jack on the floor. "Come on, let me show you the kitchen where the numbers are, and then we'll be taking off!" Lily-Rose joined her brother by jumping on the bed some more. Two raised eyebrows from Vanessa quickly urged them to quit, so the two ran down the stairs and turned on "The Fairly Odd Parents" on the main TV.

Vanessa led Hannah and Lola down the hallway, downstairs and then into a large kitchen where Johnny was munching on a piece of watermelon. (I'm sorry, I just love watermelon, I'm so glad its in season!)

"Now girls, here are the numbers for Johnny's cell, my cell, two doctors, the hospital, their aunt and uncle, their nanny, and Johnny's manager, just in case you really need to get in touch with us," Vanessa said. "I think Johnny's pretty much covered the basics (he nodded), so that's it unless you have any questions?"

"What do we do if the phone rings?" Hannah asked.

"Say, 'Depp residence' and take a message," Johnny said. (He'd finished the watermelon wedge)

"Great, um, I think that's it!" Hannah said. Johnny and Vanessa walked into the living room to say good-bye to their kids.

"All right, now we're going to be leaving now, so do what Hannah and Lola say," Vanessa said, giving each a hug and kiss goodnight.

"We'll see you in the morning, now behave!" Johnny said, doing the same.

"Are you wearing the bracelet I gave you, Daddy?" Lily-Rose asked.

"Always," Johnny said, showing her. She scrunched up her nose and smiled. He mirrored her look and winked. "Night Jack," He said, acknowledging his son.

"Argh!" the four-year-old replied, standing on the sofa to make himself taller.

"Argh!" Johnny responded. Vanessa laughed, and the couple proceeded out the door.

"Have fun!" Hannah called after them. As soon as the door closed, Lola screamed. She paused and screamed again. Lily-Rose laughed her mother's laugh.

"Is this the first time you've met my dad?" she asked. Lola nodded.

"You're the first to be in his presence for ten minutes and not scream until he left. Congrats!"

"Oh yes, it's a miracle!" Hannah said, nudging her friend.

"A totally hot miracle!" Lola said, an insane grin on her face.

Okay, thanks for reading, that chapter was hard to write. I'm sorry I haven't updated until now. Johnny Depp does wear a bracelet given to him by his daughter, I think she made it, but I'm not sure. It was also hard to think of a title. I couldn't think of one of the top of my head, I had to look at my iTunes Library to find a song that might work. I hope you liked it, please review! To the awesome, awesome reviewers, specifically Galinda with a Ga, 1CarrieUnderwoodfan4ever, and Hopelessly-Romantic22, SarahLynn05, Hollywood Girl, and I'm Blonde on the inside, THANKS! Okay, whatever, now go defeat Voldemort, drink rum, join the Chinese army, discover a magical land through a wardrobe, or steal the Declaration of Independence! But most importantly, have a nice day!


	5. Behind these Hazel Chapters

Okay everyone, I'm in the process of updating, I've got a few chapters planned out, because I have to really plan where I'm going before I get there, plus it's fourth of July weekend, not to mention I'm starting a new job this week, and then there's the Aly & AJ concert Wednesday and the "Chest" premier Friday. So I'll update today and tomorrow if possible. I'd really like some ideas, so if you've got any, I'm totally open. I'm in the midst of writing chapter five. It's totally planned. But what's to happen afterwards?

Also, in the chapter three, Johnny says that there is Mac n' Cheese on the stove, but I haven't figured out how to change the content of my chapters, so pretend that he said that's what they're going to have, but Hannah and Lola have to fix it, because that's the only way Chapter five can work. Well, it's becoming chapter six since this is an authors note. Also, unless someone creates a plot for Jackson, he's not going to be in this. I think Jackson is awesome as much as the next person, but he's just not involved with this story. Oliver will become involved in a very funny way. Well, I hope you think it's funny.

Anyway, again to all of my LOVELY reviewers, thank you so much, I'd give you barrels of rum if I had them. SO! Okay, whatever, now go defeat Voldemort, drink rum, join the Chinese army, discover a magical land through a wardrobe, swim across the entire ocean with a fish who can't even remember her own name, or steal the Declaration of Independence! But most importantly, have a nice day!

Post Script: I do hope everyone's realized which movies those come from.


	6. A Thousand Macaronis

Okay, here's chapter six, I hope y'all enjoy it! Here's a list of the songs that I've used: Accidentally In Love, Dirty Little Secret, Oh Johnny, On an Evening in Roma, Behind these Hazel Eyes, and now A Thousand Miles. Keep reading and please review! Thank you, I love you all! Hide the rum…

"So Hannah," Lola said after a couple minutes of silence. "What's first?"

"Well, Johnny did say something about Mac n' Cheese. How does that sound for dinner?" Hannah asked Lily-Rose and Jack. Lily-Rose nodded and Jack said, "Aye!"

"That means 'Yes'," Lily-Rose said, laughing, "He's going through a 'Pirates' phase, if you know what I mean."

"I think that's understandable, seeing as you're dad's the most awesome pirate in the world," Hannah said with a grin. In a very business-like manner she added, "Well, that macaroni's not going to make itself, come on Lilly…I mean LOLA!" The two teenage girls walked to the kitchen. It was a wonderful designer kitchen with black and white tiles for the floors, cherry wood for the cabinets, a huge Kenmore refrigerator, and a large island in the middle with a sink, dishwasher, and a two table settings with tall chairs, also made of cherry wood.

"You know, Miles," Lola said as Hannah got the blue box out of a cabinet, "My mom would kill for a kitchen like this," she said in amazement while looking around.

"Yeah, and she'd also kill to be ten years younger," Hannah joked.

A few minutes later, Hannah was getting the ingredients prepared according to the instructions on the blue box. Lola was sitting on one of the chairs. She sighed loudly.

"WHY does Johnny have to be married?" Lola wondered out loud.

"Lilly, if Johnny wasn't married, you wouldn't be here," Hannah said, measuring the milk. "Can you fill the pot half way up with some water from the fridge? Thanks."

Lola absentmindedly took out a large bottle of water without really looking at it from the fridge and pour the right amount into the pot.

"I thought that the expression was that if you're parents weren't married you wouldn't be here?" Lola asked with a confused expression.

"No, what I mean is that if Johnny wasn't married, he wouldn't have kids and we wouldn't be babysitting them," Hannah said. "So please don't major in psychology."

"Why not Miley?"

"Because I don't want you living on my couch."

"You're point is…"Lola asked.

"Jackson will already be living there and you too aren't exactly soul mates," Hannah said. They both laughed. Suddenly there was a gurgling sound from the pot.

"Wow, that water boiled fast," Hannah said, sounding surprised. "Now let's pour in the macaroni." Hannah took the box and slowly poured the little pieces of past into the pot. Something was wrong, though. Hannah looked over into the pot when a piece of macaroni went flying and hit her in the eye.

"OW!" She exclaimed.

"What's wrong Miley?" Lola said, rushing over. She looked in the pot. A piece of hot macaroni flew and hit her in the nose.

"OW!" Lola said, "What's up with the macaroni?" Soon, more pieces were flying out of the pot, exploding in the air. The girls screamed. The more time passed, the hotter the pieces of macaroni were.

"DUCK AND COVER!" Lola yelled. They jumped behind the island, still screaming and waiting for the explosion to stop. A couple minutes later, they nervously got up. The kitchen was a mess, as there were burned pieces of macaroni lying everywhere.

"I think it's over," Lola said. She cautiously peered over the pot. One last piece caught her on the nose.

"Okay, now it's over," Lola said, peeling the last piece off of her nose, "Man! That's hot!"

"I wonder what went wrong," Hannah wondered out loud. She cast her eyes around the messy kitchen until her gaze landed on the bottle of water Lola had used to fill up the pot. When she read the label, she realized what went wrong.

"Uh, Lilly," Hannah said.

"Yeah Miley?"

"When you poured the water into the pot, did you happen to read the label on the water?" Hannah asked.

"Why? Does it make a difference?" Lola said.

"Well, I don't think we were supposed to use carbonated water to cook the macaroni."

Did y'all like that chapter? I promise, more later. I'm still not totally positive what to do in the very next chapter. Since this one was funny and adventurous, I think the next one's definitely going to be a little calmer. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! Okay, whatever, now go defeat Voldemort, drink rum, join the Chinese army, discover a magical land through a wardrobe, swim across the entire ocean with a fish who can't even remember her own name, or steal the Declaration of Independence! But most importantly, have a nice day!


	7. Don't Use Fizzy Water Was Unwritten

Hi everyone, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I've been really busy. The Aly & AJ concert was really awesome Wednesday, and I've just been really busy all around. DEAD MAN'S CHEST TOMOROW!Anyway, I'd just like to take a moment to go in to who I've based Lily-Rose and Jack on. Lily-Rose is based off of three of my favorite eight year olds. One is the daughter of my oldest cousin, Elizabeth. I based Lily-Rose's all around disposition on her. She's sweet, smart, and always happy and upbeat. She needed a little bit more, so I gave her the enthusiasm of my mini-me, Emma. Then I mostly based her looks off of my cousin (other side of the family) Mel. She's got very dark hair with generally pale skin. But I gave her Johnny's eyes. So I just use my mental image of Mel when I write about Lily-Rose. Jack…is based off of Elizabeth's brother Peter. He's four as well, and is a typical little boy, but on the quieter side. So anyways, on with the story!

"Well that's embarrassing!" Lola said, laughing. When she saw Hannah wasn't laughing, she quickly slowed down and cleared her throat.

"So…what's next?"

Hannah sighed. "Well, I think that the one RESPONSIBLE should clean this mess up. I'll start fixing their actual dinner." She took down another blue box, brushed the burned macaroni off of the milk, butter, and cooking pot, and set to cooking the food. Lola began picking up all of the burned bits of macaroni piece by piece. A few minutes later, Lily-Rose walked in. Her eyes grew wide as she stared around the kitchen.

"What. The heck. Happened?" She asked.

"Why don't you ask Miss Lola?" Hannah said, trying to conceal a grin as she began straining the noodles. Lola rolled her eyes, smiled, and then began in a tone of someone telling a _very_ interesting story.

"Well," Lola began in an exaggerated tone. She opened her mouth but Lily-Rose started talking with a questioning look on her face.

"Did you use carbo-car-car fizzy water to cook the macaroni?" Lily-Rose said, abandoning her attempt to pronounce carbonating. Hannah and Lola looked surprised. Hannah pointed at Lola, much like Riley pointed at Ben for stealing the Declaration of Independence when his dad is accusing them.

"How'd you know?" Lola said incredulously.

"Dad mixed them up once. I think he was on the phone with Mr. Verbinski. It was before Jack was born, but something like that's hard to forget," Lily-Rose recalled. Lola was about to say something, but Hannah stopped her.

"Hey Lil, why don't you and Jack watch TV for a bit more, and we'll call you when supper's ready?" Hannah said with a shaky laugh.

At about a quarter to seven, Hannah called for the kids to come eat.

"Lily-Rose! Jack! Time to eat!" She called into the next room. Lola was putting placing the forks on the napkins as the two kids bounced in. Lily-Rose climbed up on to one of the seats.

"Lily-Rose, c'est my seat!" Jack said. Lily-Rose groaned saying, "Fine!". She got down and climbed into the other seat. In front of each of them were kid-sized bowls of Mac n' Cheese. They both thanked the girls for fixing their meal. Lily-Rose began to eat, but Jack frowned a little bit before picking up his fork.

"Combien de milk est-ce que you put in it?" He said.

"Uh, come again?" Lola said, looking confused.

"Jack sometimes speaks French and English in the same sentence without realizing what he's doing. It's part of being raised bilingual since birth. I did it a lot when I was little too," Lily-Rose explained. "He wants to know how much milk you put in it."

"We put in the same amount that the box said to. Is that ok?" Hannah asked the little boy, coming down to his eye level. He nodded, seeming content, and began to eat. Hannah and Lola watched them eat in silence for a few minutes.

"Hey Miles?" Lola whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Can I go, you know, explore upstairs?" Lola asked excitedly but soft enough so the kids couldn't hear. Hannah sighed.

"Fine," She said, "but you behave yourself Lola Luftnagle!" she added in a fake stern voice. Lola gave a little squeal, gave Hannah a little hug, and ran upstairs.

"Well," Hannah thought. "The disaster that ALWAYS has to happen has happened, so things will probably go smoothly. Just finishing dinner, a movie, then we can hang out until Johnny and Vanessa get back."

Boy was she wrong.

What do y'all think? This definitely wasn't my best chapter, the next one will be better and long, I promise, but I needed a chapter in between two funny ones. Kind of like cement in a wall of bricks. Anyways, please R&R! To all of my wonderful previews reviewers, you are the ones that keep me going! Okay, whatever, now go defeat Voldemort, drink rum, join the Chinese army, discover a magical land through a wardrobe, swim across the entire ocean with a fish who can't even remember her own name, or steal the Declaration of Independence! But most importantly, have a nice day!

Dumbledore: Dark and Difficult times lie ahead, Harry. Soon we must all face the choice between what is right, and what is easy.

Elizabeth: There will come a moment where you will have the chance to do the right thing.

Jack: I love those moments! I like to wave at them as they pass by.

Remarkable how often those two movies coincide.


	8. Yo Ho, Yo Ho, the Pirates Hat for Me

Hey everyone, I'm sorry I haven't been updating! I've been really busy! OMG Dead Man's Chest was absolutely wicked, I loved it, bloody brilliant that movie was! Really great, I highly recommend it. ("Look! (bang) An undead monkey!") So…please read! Because I'm weird and still obsessing over the new Pirates, I'm going to slip in a couple quotes, see if you recognize them! I've decided that this story is taking place the night of the world premier of "World Trade Center", whenever that is. I want to see that movie too. Anyways, read!

"Hm…where should I go first?" Lola thought to herself as she made her way up the stairs. When she got to the top, she quickly decided to go into the room straight in front of her, Johnny and Vanessa's room. On the back wall there was the bedstead and two windows with long black curtains. On the left wall, there was an open door that led to the bathroom when Lola opened it. On the other wall, there were two identical doors that were right next to each other in the middle of the wall. She crossed the room, opened the one closest to the original door she had entered the room from, and turned on the light. It was Vanessa's closet. It was full of designer skirts, dresses, blouses, tops, pants, purses, and one of the walls dedicated just to shoes. There were also tons of shorts, tee-shirts, capris, and jeans that looked like they were just everyday clothes.

"CUTE!" Lola cried as a pair of black knee-high boots caught her eye. Then she looked over and examined the dresses. There was everything from short black dresses to long, colorful, elegant, sequined gowns that looked worthy to be worn to the Oscars, which, it occurred to Lola, a few probably had been. Suddenly, she got curious.

"I wonder what Johnny's closet has in it…" she whispered to herself. She quickly put down a pair of white heels that looked like they had diamonds embedded in them. Then she turned off the lights, walked out of the closet and closed the door. Quivering with excitement, she opened the other door, stepped inside, and turned on the light. The first thing she saw made her eyes widen in shock.

Hannah heard a scream from somewhere upstairs. Lily-Rose and Jack looked up from in between bites.

"HANNAH!" A voice yelled.

"Oh great," Hannah thought to herself smiling, "What's Lilly gone and done now?" The two kids looked up and Hannah confused.

"Uh, why don't you guys stay down here and keep eating while I check on Lola and see why she was screaming," She said with a shaky laugh. Slowly, Hannah backed out of the kitchen, and when she entered the main room she started sprinting up the stairs. She noticed that the master bedroom door was opened, and then inside of that room another door was opened. She went inside.

Lola was standing in the middle of what was apparently Johnny's closet holding up a costume. Hannah's mouth fell open.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS?" Lola screamed.

"Oh," Hannah said, picking up a bit of it and examining it, "My…GOD! This this this is Johnny's costume for 'Pirates'! Jack Sparrow!"

"Captain Jack Sparrow," Lola corrected. "And look!" she added. "All along this wall. These are all his costumes from movies he's done! Right here," Lola said as she pulled out one costume, "Willy Wonka. And then here," She pulled out another one, "Edward Scissorhands. All of these are from movies he's done! Isn't this awesome?"

"This is so COOL!" Hannah said excitedly, looking through the different costumes. For the next few minutes, they began putting some of the costumes up to themselves and joking around.

"Oh my gosh, the kids!" Hannah remembered suddenly. "Lola, you stay here while I go with them."

"I have NO problem with that," Lola said, laughing. Hannah ran out of the room and downstairs while Lola stayed upstairs going through Johnny's closet.

"What's the problem?" Hannah thought to herself. "It keeps Lola pre-occupied, so maybe she'll just stay in there and out of trouble until the kids are in bed. Then maybe things will calm down enough so that this won't be too crazy." When she reached the kitchen, she realized that both kids' bowls were empty.

"I'm done, Hannah," Lily-Rose said, handing Hannah her bowl.

"Me too, Anna," Jack said, following his sister's lead.

"It's 'Hannah', Jack," Lily-Rose corrected her brother.

"That's what I said, Anna," Jack said, then he stuck his tongue out at her. She responded in the same way.

"Okay guys, I think that's enough of that," Hannah said, laughing and putting the bowls in the dishwasher. "How about you guys get something to drink, and then we can watch a movie? How does that sound?"

"Okay," Lily-Rose replied in her normal melodic voice. "Come on, Jack." The two siblings each got a glass from a bottom cabinet, then the elder took a large pitcher of a peach colored drink from the fridge.

"What's that you're drinking?" Hannah asked curiously as Lily-Rose started to fill the two glasses.

"Rum"

"WHAT!" Hannah exclaimed. "I'm sorry, but you two are not drinking anything alcoholic while I'm here.

"It's not real rum," Lily-Rose told Hannah. "It's a special drink Mommy makes for us. It's got apple juice, lemon juice, lime juice, water, and crushed cherries in it."

"Oh," Hannah said feeling a bit stupid about thinking that Johnny and Vanessa would keep an actual pitcher of rum where their children could get it, "Right. Well, that's ok then." She picked up the now full glasses and followed the two kids in to the living room. Hannah set the drinks down on three coasters on the table next to the big sofa.

"Now," She said, "Which movie do you want to watch?"

"Nemo!" Jack exclaimed, holding up the 'Finding Nemo' DVD.

"Yeah, Nemo's good," Lily-Rose said, nodding.

"Okay then," Hannah said. She took the DVD out of the box, placed it in the player, then turned on the TV and started the movie. About five minutes in to the movie, Lola came back downstairs with a hat on.

"Lola," said Hannah cautiously, "What are you wearing?"

"Captain Jack's hat," Lola said. "It's going to be my 'souvenir' of the evening." Lily-Rose and Jack were paying attention to the movie and didn't notice Hannah getting up and dragging Lola into the kitchen.

"Put it back," Hannah said firmly.

"Are you crazy? Why? The costume designers probably have plenty; think how awesome school would be if one of us wore this? It's AUTHENTIC!" Lola answered enthusiastically.

"Lola, I'm serious, put it back in the closet and come watch the movie with us!"

"Persuade me," said Lola wickedly.

"All right," Hannah said, matching Lola's challenge, "How's this for leverage? You put that back, and I swear that I'll get you backstage passes for you to come with me to the sold-out Daniel Powter concert next weekend." Lola thought for a moment.

"Done," She said, "But only because 'Bad Day' is on my favorites list on my iPod." For a couple minutes they just stood there.

"Lola?"

"Yeah?"

"You need to put it back, NOW," Hannah said, laughing. Lola looked at the hat wistfully, but obeyed, running upstairs so that they could watch the movie. As Lola left, Hannah heard the doorbell ring.

"PLEASE don't be a celebrity," Hannah thought to herself, "Lola can NOT get any more hyper this evening." When she opened the door, it wasn't a celebrity, but things would probably be better if it had been.

WHO IS IT? Duh, duh, duh, not the best cliffhanger, but ah well. I'm sorry I haven't been updating, but here it is. Next chapter's on the way. There are going to be maybe four or five more chapters.


	9. Call Me, Kill Me

Hey everyone, how go your lives? I just saw POTC: DMC for the third time (yes, the third), and it was awesome once again(begins to hum, "I've got a jar of dirt"). I would like to take this time to take a leaf out of Disney's book and ADVERTISE my other fanfics: For those who like Avatar (on Nick), I've got a nice season finale version for you, for those who like Pirates of the Caribbean (how can you not, seriously!), there're two very nice stories, one's a sweet and fluffy Will/Liz, the other's more complicated. It's a song fic that's sort of a combo of Jack/Liz and Will/Liz. THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS! A brief quote:

Elizabeth: NO! This is barbaric and…oh FINE! (starts walking a bit like Jack) Let's just take out our swords and start BANGING away at each other! That's it! Like it's going to fix anything! I HAVE HAD IT! I've had it with wobbly-legged, rum soaked PIRATES!

Without further ado, your story:

"Oh no, this is NOT happening," Hannah groaned to herself as she recognized the person standing in the doorway. "Oliver!" she whispered fiercely. "What the heck are you doing here?"

"Hey Miley, I mean," Oliver gave a huge fake wink, "_Hannah_. How goes the babysitting biz?" Hannah rolled her eyes. Lily-Rose and Jack peered over the edges of their seats.

"Uh, my friend and I will be in the kitchen, and I'll be back momentarily! Just keep watching Nemo for a few minutes," Hannah told them anxiously while dragging Oliver in to the kitchen.

"Hey, it's Nemo!" Oliver said excitedly while Hannah pulled him in front of the TV into the kitchen. She closed the door.

"Okay, the first question is WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Hannah said, one notch short of officially yelling at him.

"This is one sweet kitchen," Oliver said, grinning and nodding his head as he looked around the kitchen. Hannah spun him around to face her.

"Please Oliver for once in your life, FOCUS!" Hannah said. She closed her eyes as if trying to decide which of her questions should be asked and answered first. "Okay, first of all, how did you know where I was and that I was babysitting?"

"Well, I went to your house and you and Lilly weren't there," Oliver said. "So I asked your dad where you were. And he said you were babysitting. So I asked him for the address, and he gave it to me. I rode my bike here. Then I got here. And now you're asking me a bunch of questions."

"Wait a minute," Hannah said, supporting her forehead with her hand. "So…my dad didn't give you a name, he just gave you this address?"

"Yeah," Oliver confirmed. "But whoever lives here sure lives in a sweet neighborhood! Check this out, I accidentally went to the house across the street first, and it was Jennifer Aniston's house! She signed my helmet! Isn't that awesome?"

"So…you don't know whose house this is? You don't know who we're babysitting for…"

"Nope! Not a clue," Oliver said, for some reason still cheerful. Then Jack opened the door and stuck his head inside.

"Hannah?" The little boy said.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Can I have some more rum drink?" Jack asked, holding up an empty glass.

"Sure thing, Jack," Hannah said with a smile. She got out the pitcher of "rum" and refilled his glass. "Here you go!" He thanked her and ran back to continue watching the movie. Oliver grinned.

"Cute kid," He said. Then all of a sudden, he looked like he'd been hit in the head with a frying pan.

"Hold up," Oliver said slowly. "That kid's name is Jack, right?"

"Yeah…" Hannah admitted with a worried expression on her face. She could see Oliver putting it together.

"And…he'd be about four, wouldn't he?"

"Yeah, he's four."

"And," Oliver said the most important bit of the conversation with an excited tone, "And he asked for a drink nicknamed _rum_."

"Yes," Hannah said, with a tone that said she was giving up.

"And Johnny Depp who has a son named Jack who is four plays Captain Jack Sparrow who _loves_ rum." Oliver said.

"Yes, Oliver."

"So you and Lilly are babysitting for JOHNNY DEPP!" Oliver said in a whisper scream. He jumped up in the air as if in triumph over something.

"Yeah," Hannah finally admitted, "We're babysitting for his kids Lily-Rose and Jack."

"That is so SWEET!" Oliver said. Hannah rolled her eyes, starting to get a little bit annoyed. Lilly was enough to handle while obsessing over celebrities, but it was hard to forget Oliver's former obsession over Hannah Montana. "I gotta call Lizzie!" Oliver took out his cell phone excitedly and began to dial.

"What!" Hannah yelled, but before she could stop him, Oliver had gotten through.

"Hey, Liz," Oliver said. "Guess what? No-No I'm not breaking up with you! (Hannah spared him one look of disgust) I want you to think in the category of movies, okay? Cool. Now think the name Elizabeth. Who does she love? No…" he gave a weird giggle, "No it's not me. Think movies! Think the character Elizabeth and the actress Keira Knightly…No! That's in England! I'm not in Europe! Liz…Liz it's not him…think of the Caribbean…Liz, Pride and Prejudice doesn't take place in the Caribbean! Think Pirates! Right…now who does she love?" Oliver was broken off from Hannah closing his phone for him.

"Okay, first of all, if it took you _that_ long just to get to the right movie, there's seriously nothing there for you!" said Hannah indignantly. "And I thought you had gotten rid of Elizabeth anyway! She's a total rhymes with witch, you know!"

"Lizzie is not! Someone's jealous…" Oliver teased.

"Oh come on, I'm not jealous," Hannah said, rolling her eyes. "And you've gotten it wrong! How many times must I rant about whom Liz really loves in Pirates? She wants Jack, but that's just a passion kind of thing, she doesn't really love him in her heart, she loves WILL! But besides that, why are you here?" She finished.

"Well, I just wanted to see what y'all were doing and wondering if I could get in on the money a little bit," Oliver said in a "I did nothing wrong" kind of voice.

"Anything else?" Hannah asked.

"Well, after seeing what neighborhood you were babysitting in, I thought it'd be cool to tell some of the guys that they could come to this address and we could cruise around to some of the other houses and get autographs!" Oliver said in a voice that was trying and failing to sell the idea to Hannah.

"Oliver…" Hannah said. "Look, I can't really deal with you at this moment. So could you PLEASE call those people back and tell them that they CAN'T come over here, did you not stop to think that it could blow my cover? I'll get the kids to watch the movie upstairs just in case, but I want you to make sure we don't have a bunch of star-struck teenagers arriving here at any moment." With that, Hannah strode out of the room into the living room where Lily-Rose and Jack were still watching the movie. They were at the part where Marlin and Dory were being attacked by the deep-water fish. She paused the movie.

"Hey guys, why don't we finish watching the movie upstairs?" Hannah suggested in a bright voice.

"Okay," Lily-Rose said with a shrug.

"Why?" Jack asked with his head cocked.

"Um…because it'll be more fun upstairs!" Hannah said, making up an excuse.

"Why?" Jack asked again.

"Because the sofa is softer upstairs!"

"Why?"

"Because they know how to make furniture better!"

"Why?"

"Because they went to a better furniture making school!"

"Why?"

"Just because," Hannah said. "Come on, let's go!"

"Race you!" Lily-Rose said, and they both took off for the upstairs playroom. Hannah took out the DVD, put it back in it's case, and picked up the kids' drinks, ready to go upstairs when Lola came back down.

"Aw, the movie's over?" Lola said, looking disappointed. "Hey Oliver, what the heck are you doing here?"

"Long story," Hannah said. "Look, Lilly, why don't you bring the stuff upstairs and put in the DVD in the upstairs playroom. It's the room down the hallway on the right. It'll be across from Jack's room. The kids will tell you where they are. Then come back down so we can sort this whole thing out." Lola took the stuff from her and went back up the stairs.

"All right, now Oliver, when exactly are these kids supposed to be getting here, and do we have time to call them?" Hannah said, spinning around to face Oliver. Then the door opened and about ten kids walked in the room.

"Is this where the party is?" Johnny Collins said, looking over at Oliver.

"I'm dressed as Hannah Montana, about to have a party at Johnny Depp's house without his permission, and my biggest school crush is one mistake away from finding out my identity." Hannah cringed. "Why don't you just kill me now?"

What do y'all think? Please review, once again, and I hope you enjoyed it! I regret to inform y'all that I'm going to Virginia for the next week and will be returning next Saturday. I might be able to update there, but I don't know. Man, that chapter was longer than expected. I'm aiming for three more chapters, and then I'll be done and you all shall have a conclusion! Feel free to PM me at any time with ideas! Okay, whatever, now go defeat Voldemort, drink rum and have a three-way sword fight on top of a giant wheel, join the Chinese army, discover a magical land through a wardrobe, swim across the entire ocean with a fish who can't even remember her own name, or steal the Declaration of Independence! But most importantly, have a nice day!


	10. I Won't Say I'm in Trouble

Hey everyone! I know I said I wouldn't be able to update, but I finally found a way! YAY! So here's the next chapter…I think it's going to be the second to last chapter. I've actually been getting TONS of inspiration for stories while I've been taking this nice little vacation. I've gotten THREE new story ideas planned out, one for Phil of the Future, one for Harry Potter(It'll be my first hp fic!), and then one Pirates that's actually a crossover(but it won't seem like it). So anyways, keep your eyes open! Here is your long awaited chapter! (Sorry for the wait, by the way)

Just as Hannah was screaming on the inside about how the evening's events had taken a turn for the worse, Lola came bounding down the stairs.

"Hey! What are all of these people from our," She was shot a warning glance from Hannah, "Our…age group doing here?" Lola said with a confused look on her face.

"Oh my gosh!" Johnny Collins exclaimed. "You're Hannah Montana! And you're her friend Lola Tuftnagle!"

"It's 'Luftnagle'," Lola said coldly. Then she whispered to Hannah, "Miley, please let the crush go he can't even remember my last name!"

"Whatever," Johnny said. Then he turned to Hannah excitedly, "I met you once, remember? It was at a concert backstage, and you signed a picture for me! My name's Johnny!"

"Right…yeah I remember," Hannah said, melting at the sound of his voice. Suddenly Lola nudged her and she snapped back to the current crisis. She turned on Oliver as the other kids from school started looking around the living room.

"Oliver, why would you do this and what exactly are they expecting?" Hannah demanded.

"Well, you know how I want to play football in high school next year?" Oliver said.

"No," Hannah said sharply, "And I really don't see where this is going."

"Well, I told some of the guys who are guaranteed to make the team and some of the hot girls who are guaranteed to be cheerleaders that I was having a little party at a really sweet house to get on their good side. Oh wait; I just had a great idea!" Oliver said, and before Hannah could stop him, he got everyone's attention. "Hey everybody! I've got a surprise for you! This house happens to be lived in by a very famous movie star that Hannah happens to be really tight with! If you stick around until about midnight, your close friend Oliver Oken, that's O-K-E-N, might be able to introduce you, since Hannah and I are rather close ourselves," He tried to put his arm around Hannah but she threw it off and shot him the evil eyes. Someone yelled, "Let's crank up the tunes!" and suddenly a stereo started blasting music.

_All the girls in the bathroom talkin'_

_Who they're gonna take to the Sadie Hawkins_

_My ears are burnin' but I kept on walkin'_

_Smile on my face and air guitar rockin'_

"I love this song!" Oliver said. He started to dance along with everyone else. Hannah watched in agony as people started jumping around the room and going crazy. Some people had brought cokes that looked very much like they were about to be spilled.

"This can not be happening," Hannah said. She sat down and put her head in her hands. "What the heck are we supposed to do? Oliver's pretty much convinced everyone to stay, and if they stay for another thirty minutes it's pretty sure that more people are going to turn up."

"Well, at least they didn't go for hard drinks, nuff said," said Lola with a shaky, "Hey, thing's could be worse!" kind of voice.

"That's not funny. And don't jinx the situation."

"Well…" Lola tried again tentively, "We could call Johnny…"

"Uh, I'm standing right here," Johnny Collins said, "But do you want my number? I'd love to hang out with you sometime! That'd be totally awesome!"

"No, my _best friend_ is NOT interested," Lola said in a cool tone. She rolled her eyes and pulled Hannah behind the closest door, which happened to lead to a small office that was presumably Johnny's. She closed the door and began again.

"Like I was saying before Mr. Genius interrupted," Lola said, "We could call Johnny."

"NO!" Hannah cried before Lola said anything else, "ARE YOU KIDDING? There is no way we're calling him. Besides, we're not in trouble. We've just had a couple of incidents. What good would bringing Johnny into the picture do?"

"Hannah! There are twenty plus teenagers throwing a part in Johnny Depp's house while there are two little kids upstairs that are going to try to go to sleep soon! I think that this might fall under the category of emergencies. If we call Johnny and get him home, then he can freak the kids out enough to get them to leave and we'll be saved!" Lola protested.

"Think about what you're saying! Think about how bad it will look if he gets a cell phone call in the middle of the red carpet! He'll never let me baby-sit again. This is one client I really don't want to lose, Lilly, please!" Hannah cried. "Because we're best friends. Just don't call him."

"Well then, call your dad," Lola suggested.

"It'll be almost as bad. I'll be grounded for a month and never be allowed to baby-sit again. Plus, he'd tell your parents too," Hannah reminded her.

"Okay, that plan's definitely out," Lola said. "So what do you suggest we do?"

"I have no idea…" Hannah moaned. Suddenly, there was the loud sound of a phone ringing. She looked frantically around the room.

"Oh no! There's no phone in here!" Hannah exclaimed, frantically searching the room.

"Where's the nearest one?" Lola asked.

"It's in the living room!" Hannah exclaimed. "Come on, let's hurry before someone gets it first." The two friends burst through the door and ran over to the phone before anyone else answered it. Hannah took it off of its stand and ran into the kitchen where they would be able to hear. She prayed it wasn't either Vanessa or Johnny.

"Hello?" Hannah said nervously, picking up the phone.

"Yes, this is Jerry Bruckheimer; may I please speak to Johnny?" The voice over the phone said. Hannah gave a very audible gasp.

"Uh…he's not here right now, this is Hannah, I'm babysitting for Lily-Rose and Jack, can you hold on for a second?" Hannah said quickly. She covered the mouth piece with her hand.

"Who is it?" Lola mouthed.

"JERRY BRUCKHEIMER!" Hannah mouthed back excitedly. Then she put the phone back to her ear.

"Yes?"

"Wait, Hannah Montana?" Mr. Bruckheimer asked.

"Yes," Hannah replied nervously.

"Well, I was actually planning on calling you soon as well. I'm making a new movie and there was a part we were considering having you play…but do you know when Johnny will be back?" He said.

"He'll be back at around midnight, and I'll leave him a note," Hannah said. "And thank you so much!"

"Well, thank you! He knows my number. Thanks!" Then he hung up.

"What'd he say?" Lola said excitedly.

"Well, he needed to talk to Johnny, but he also said that he wants to put me in one of his new movies!" Hannah practically screamed. Lola shrieked. Then they each took a deep breath and the sound of the loud music in the next room reminded them of the situation they were in.

"All right, I think I know what we should do," Hannah said. "But first, let's go put the kids in bed, whether the movie's finished or not." Lola nodded, and the two ran upstairs. No one downstairs paid much attention. When they opened the playroom, they found the movie still playing. Jack had fallen asleep on a bean bag chair, but Lily-Rose was still watching it. It was at the part with the sea turtles. Hannah and Lola paused in the door way. All three girls began to imitate the lines and movement of Crush at the part they were at.

"Now give me some fin! Noggin! _DUDE_!" they said, and then laughed. Then Hannah addressed Lily-Rose.

"Uh, Lil? Is it okay if you go to bed now? I mean, I know it's early, but why don't we put you in bed now?" Hannah said slowly.

"Um…I guess so. But it's only eight-thirty. The movie's not even finished yet. And what's all that noise coming from downstairs?" Lily-Rose said curiously.

"Well, it would just be a little easier if you went to bed now. You can finish the movie in your room, is that okay?" Hannah said, ignoring the question about the noise.

"Mm, okay," Lily-Rose shrugged. Hannah brought the little girl into her room, got her changed into her pajamas, put the DVD in her TV, turned it on, then gave her a kiss goodnight. Then Hannah turned off the lights and closed the door. Lola had quickly and quietly put Jack in his bed. Hannah and Lola met at the top of the stairs. Unfortunately, Oliver had beaten them there to make an announcement.

"EVERYONE! If I may have your attention please!" Oliver called. Everyone quieted down.

"Now, I've been keeping this from you all night, but there's something you need to know about this house," Oliver said, grinning. "This house belongs to…"

"No one," Hannah interrupted. "It's just a show-house for this neighborhood. I was just checking it out to consider moving into this one instead. And you guys really shouldn't be here, because you could screw up this house and I'd get in big trouble if that happened"

"What's she talking about Oken?" One kid called up.

"Wait, don't get mad at Oliver," Hannah said. "A couple of houses down, there's someone else whose house is empty for a couple more hours. I'm sure the guy there would LOVE to sign some autographs for you!"

"Who is it?" Another kid said.

"Dick Van Dyke! Seriously, that's one person's autograph you really need to get," Hannah told them convincingly.

"Who's he?" a third kid asked. Lola slapped herself on the forehead.

"And then Christina Aguilera lives in the house across the street from his!" Hannah said hopefully.

"Let's go!" Johnny Collins yelled. Everyone screamed and ran out of the house. When the door slammed, Oliver, Lola, and Hannah ran downstairs after breathing a sigh of relief. Oliver turned off the music and Hannah and Lola started picking up the bits of trash the kids had left behind and started re-organizing the cushions on the sofa. When they were done Oliver rubbed his hands together and turned around to face Hannah nervously.

"You know," Oliver said, "I view this as a 'learning experience'…" He began.

"Oliver?" Hannah said.

"Yeah?"

"LEAVE!" Hannah said angrily.

"Can you get me an autograph?" Oliver said hopefully.

"If you leave!" Hannah said in a poisonous tone.

"Oo, little Miss Attitude!" Oliver said. Then he closed the door and ran to catch up with their classmates.

Hannah and Lola sighed and lay down on the sofa.

"What now?" Lola asked in an exhausted tone.

"Well," Hannah said. "Let's clean the kitchen, then we can watch a movie."

"Okay," Lola said, sitting up. "What about 'Pirates'?" Hannah sat up too.

"One or two?" She asked.

"You mean they've already got the second one on DVD!" Lola asked excitedly.

"Yep," Hannah said with a smile. Lola stood up and nodded enthusiastically.

"THAT ONE THAT ONE THAT ONE!" She said, jumping up and down. Hannah laughed and stood up too.

"Finally, things are back under control!" Hannah thought to herself and she and Lola made their way to the kitchen to finish cleaning up the macaroni disaster.

Okay, now that you've finished reading, what do you think? I really made an effort to make this chapter happen because I didn't think I'd be able to. I've only got one more chapter to go, and it's going to be an epilogue titled "Thank Goodness for the Happy Ending or something like that, so I'm done in terms of the song names. Hm…the song's I've used…recount time! I used Accidentally in Love, Dirty Little Secret, Oh Johnny, On an Evening in Roma, Behind These Hazel Eyes, A Thousand Macaronis, Unwritten, Yo Ho, Yo Ho, A Pirate's Life for Me, I Won't Say (I'm in Love), and Happy Ending. The song that's playing in this chapter is called "Sadie Hawkins Dance". It's pretty good to dance to. Remember that the owners of did not create the review button for their own entertainment. PLEASE USE IT! I love my reviewers as much as I love Orlando Bloom! So please review! For those who have stuck with me from the beginning, I really appreciate your patience! Okay, whatever, now go defeat Voldemort, drink tons of rum and have a three-way sword fight on a giant wheel, cross dress and join the Chinese army, discover a magical land through a wardrobe, swim across the entire ocean with a fish who can't even remember her own name or steal the Declaration of Independence! But most importantly, have a nice day! Man, I need a jar of dirt!


	11. Thank Goodness for my Happy Ending

Hey everyone, yeah, yeah I know I was supposed to update yesterday, but yesterday was pretty much c for me. My flight in Atlanta was four hours delayed, they lost my luggage, and I just found out that my best friend is moving! See, I had two different best friends, and the old one moved, so the new one was going to help me, but now SHE'S moving too! I need that jar of dirt NOW! But here's the final chapter of the story, I hope you enjoy it! I'm really going to miss this fic…it was my first multi-chaptered story. I've been working on it for exactly four weeks! Wow! Voici!

After about thirty minutes of cleaning up in the kitchen, Hannah and Lola were pretty sure that they had thrown away every single piece of burned macaroni.

"Okay," Hannah sighed, sitting down on one of the chairs next to the counter. "We're done!" Lola sniffed the air.

"Yeah, but it still smells like burned macaroni," she said with her nose scrunched up.

"Well, use air freshener. I think it's in the pantry through those doors over there," Hannah said. A couple minutes later Lola returned, holding up two different bottles of air freshener.

"Okay, we've got mountain pine and apple pie," Lola said, showing Hannah the two. "Which one?"

"There's a scent called apple pie?" Hannah said, looking surprised.

"Apparently."

"Well, let's go with mountain pine, because we're pretty sure that it's going to cover up the macaroni, where as apple pie might make it smell worse," Hannah replied. Lola put the other air freshener back in the pantry and began spraying the scent of mountain pine everywhere. When she was finished, they both sniffed the air.

"It smells like a Christmas tree that's been lit on fire, what with the mountain pine and macaroni smells," Lola commented. When Hannah gave her a surprised look, she added, "Don't ask me how I know what that smells like."

"Well, it's better than nothing," Hannah shrugged. Then she brightened. "Come on, let's go watch the movie and then by the time it's over Johnny and Vanessa should be close to coming home.

"Cool," Lola said, then she suggested, "How about we make popcorn?"

"No," Hannah told her, "We're not risking ANYTHING else burning!" They both laughed.

"Whatever," Lola said. She started to go back to the living room, but Hannah stopped her.

"Hey, Lilly?" Lola stopped.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I got mad at you. I was just really stressed. I wanted tonight to be perfect, and I freaked out over every little thing that wasn't even your fault," Hannah said, looking sincerely sorry.

"It's okay Miley," Lola said. "We're best friends, you know? I mean, this kind of stuff happens a lot. We're cool."

"Thanks," Hannah said with a smile. The two hugged.

"Well, come on! Let's go watch the DVD! I think Johnny has surround sound, this is going to be so awesome!" Lola said excitedly, running in to the living room. Hannah rolled her eyes and smiled.

Three hours later, Hannah pulled the DVD out of the player and Lola was still humming the 'Pirates' theme to herself.

"That was so awesome!" She declared. "I honestly CAN NOT wait until the third one comes out."

"Neither can I," Hannah said, putting the DVD back in its case and on the shelf. "But anyone who knows anything is totally sworn to secrecy, so we won't be able to find out anything until the World Premier."

"Well," Hannah continued, glancing at the clock, "It's midnight exactly, so Johnny and Vanessa should be back any minute. What do you want to do?"

"Can we lip-synch a little?" Lola asked shyly with a please, please, please, please, PLEASE kind of look on her face. Hannah laughed. She grabbed the remote for the stereo.

"What do you want to do it to?" Hannah asked.

"What about 'Under the Sea'? You know, that version that we did last year in acting class with Danni and Alyssa?" Lola suggested. "You still remember the dance, right?"

"Sure," Hannah said, she pushed a few buttons, and soon the bouncy song began to play. A few minutes later at a part where they spun around in the dance, they turned around and faced Johnny and Vanessa who had apparently just walked through the door unnoticed.

"Um…hi!" Hannah said, quickly grabbing the remote and turning the stereo off.

"I have the feeling we missed a very interesting evening," Johnny said, putting his coat on the hook and laughing.

"So…how was the movie?" Lola said tentively, who still extremely nervous about being this close to one of her favorite actors.

"Pretty good, actually," Vanessa said. "Are the kids in bed?"

"Oui, madame," Hannah replied in French.

"I'll go check on them," Vanessa said, and then she quickly ascended the steps to the second floor.

"So," Johnny said, reaching in to his wallet, "How much do I owe you?"

"Well, I charge five dollars an hour, so thirty for me," Hannah told him. "But I don't know what Lola wants…" Johnny handed three tens to Hannah and looked expectantly at Lola.

"Can-can I have your autograph?" Lola said nervously, blushing.

"You want that instead of money?" Johnny said with an amused look on his face. Lola nodded. He laughed, took out a piece of paper and a pen, and signed his name to it. He handed it to Lola. "There you go. Oh, and Hannah, I called your dad on our way home, so he should be on his way."

"Thanks," Hannah said. Then she remembered, "Oh, and Jerry Bruckheimer called while you were out."

"Great, I'll call him back in the morning," Johnny said. He went in to the kitchen while Hannah and Lola sat back down on the sofa waiting for Robbie to pick them up.

"Oh, and Hannah?" Johnny added sticking his head out of the kitchen.

"Yeah?" She asked, looking up.

"Why does the kitchen smell like a Christmas tree that's been lit on fire?"

I'm done! What did y'all think? Please feel free to criticize, but I've finished, so you get your ending! YAY! I'm seriously going to miss this story though. Anyway, to every single one of my AMAZING reviewers, thank you! An extra thank you to the reviewers who put my stories and me on their favorites list! Here's the huge disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HANNAH MONTANA OR JOHNNY DEPP'S FAMILY OR ANY OF THE FOURTEEN SONGS THAT ARE MENTIONED IN HERE OR PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN OR ANYTHING ELSE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY! If I owned most of these things, I would be very, very rich and would spend my time water-skiing in Hawaii instead of writing fanfiction. But I'm really happy this way too. Okay, whatever, now go defeat Voldemort, drink rum and have a three way sword fight on a giant wheel, join the Chinese army disguised as a man, discover a magical land through a wardrobe, swim across the entire ocean with a fish who can't even remember her own name, or steal the Declaration of Independence! But most importantly, have a nice day!


	12. Someday My Sequel Will Come

To my beloved fans of the story "Accidentally Insane"! I have an announcement!

I have decided to respond to the many requests for a sequel with a sequel! I've started it, and it should be coming soon! Here's what it's about:

Hannah Montana and Jake are co-staring in the newest hit movie together, but it requires shooting seven days a week during the school year. Plus, Hannah's character has to have the same hair color as Miley, and no sunglasses allowed while filming. Will Jake discover her secret? Will the entire world discover her secret? And how are things going between Miley and Oliver? Lilly and Oliver? Lilly and Jake? Oliver and the mystery co-star? Read to find out!

Yes, I'm promising you a story, but I don't know when! This was just a heads up! Thank you!

Sincerely, Emma


End file.
